


I'm Sorry

by piratecats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratecats/pseuds/piratecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finally makes it to the ocean and remembers Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

The sea slowly lapped at the shore, waves towering up before falling, crashing into the shore. Jean could almost see himself there- with Marco, he had felt on top of the world, invincible. And then Marco had crashed. Died. Torn from his grasp. Butchered by a titan.

The smooth, worn handles slipped out of his dying grasp. The blood that trickled off of the blade could be followed gradually up his arms, to the gaping wound in his chest. Jean crumpled slowly onto the ground. His calloused fingers desperately seeking out the fine, smooth sand. He had finally managed to reach the long-rumoured sea, the second most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. The first was Marco.

His heart still panged with pain as he remembered that day, the day his soul had been ripped in half. Marco's body flitted before his eyes. While Jean never wanted to see that scene again, he relived it every day in the fear that he would forget Marco. Even after 3 years, he had never forgotten the constellation of freckles running across Marco's body, the way his eyes would light up at the mere mention of Jean's name or how his sweet lips curved up into a smile the moment they saw each other.

And Jean was finally, after all this time, returning to Marco. Wounded and dying, Jean closed his eyes and remembered the last memories he had had with Marco. Even though they had been tainted by the war against the Titans, each recollection he had of Marco brought one last wear smile to his face. With his dying breath, he whispered one last word.

"Marco..."

And just before he lost consciousness, he heard the sweetest voice, chiming in his ear in bittersweet happiness,

"Jean..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm really sorry this is my first fanfic I'm SO SORRY if it's awful :( <333


End file.
